The leader and the nerd
by LikeNaomi
Summary: James and Kendall are friends since they were born. When they meet Carlos they only miss one person. The three boys are gay and actually very popular. When James his cousin Logan has to stay at his house the hole summer Kendall falls in love. And not just with anyone. Kendall is in love with Logan. But does Logan feel the same ?
1. Chapter 1

The leader and the nerd – A Kogan love story –

Chapter 1.

The three boys were sitting at their table. All 3 very popular and good looking. Not that it actually did matter. Because the three friends didn't like girls.

The first one named Kendall was the leader. His blond hair and green eyes looked beautiful on the teenage boy. Kendall was the first of the group to come out. Actually he was the first at his school and that was what made him this popular.

Then there was James. Him and Kendall were friends since they were born. James was what you could call BEAUTFUL. He wasn't the first one to come out but everybody already thought he was. And then there was the third boy. A small Latino with the name Carlos. He was new in the group. Only a month ago Kendall found the boy crying in the bathroom. Carlos told his story and Kendall liked the boy. Not in that way but Carlos was great. It was still weird for Kendall to accept someone so easy. But Carlos was different.

James sighed and looked away. The other two knew that there was something with the pretty boy. Carlos was the one that asked him what was wrong. '' James is everything alright ? '' he asked. James let out another sigh. '' It is just my mom and her stupid ideas. She let my cousin stay here for the whole summer.'' Carlos and Kendall looked at each other. That wasn't that bad right ? '' James what's wrong with your cousin ? '' Kendall asked. He didn't understand why James was so irritated. '' He is a total nerd seriously. The only thing he does is studying because he wants to be a doctor. I don't care about that but my mom want me to spend time with him. '' Kendall still could not believe his friend. Was he really serious about this. '' James we will spend time with him. Maybe it will be fun and maybe we can change him in to one of once. '' Carlos said with a smile. Kendall and Carlos where a lot nicer towards James cousin than James was. '' Alright It will be alright I guess '' James sighed again. The bell ringed. It was actually the last day of school. And that was forever. The three friends were done with school. James and Kendall headed to English it was there last period but without Carlos. Carlos went alone to his Spanish class. He took Spanish just because he already spoke it and that would make anything a lot easier. Kendall and James sat down and looked bored. English was the best class but they didn't do anything and it was kind of boring. Miss Parker was amazing and their favorite teacher. The whole lesson they just talked. But James his cousin wasn't in their conversation. When the bell ringed the walked out the class and met Carlos outside of the school. Since Kendall was the only one with a car he drove his friends home. But this time they all went to James his house. '' James what is the name of your cousin ? '' Carlos asked. Kendall was happy that he did because he wanted to know it as well. '' His name is Logan Mitchell. His mom is my mom her sister. But he does not look like me. You will see. '' James answered. Logan Mitchell was not a bad name Kendall thought. He liked the name Logan a lot. '' Logan is not a bad name. It is nice. '' Kendall said in response. '' I'm happy that they named him that. Actually his name is Hortense Logan. But his parents thought Logan was better. '' James sighed. Carlos laughed at the name. Hortense was not the coolest name but they would stick with Logan. The car stopped at James' house and the walked inside. Brooke was a nice woman and really in cosmetic. Maybe it was her fault that James was like this. But that was what James made James. '' He boys … James don't forget what I said. You are going to spend time with Logan. '' Brooke said. '' We will Brooke '' Kendall said. He was not disrespectful towards James his mom. Everybody called her Brooke. '' James why is Logan such a study nerd. What made him that way ? '' Carlos asked the taller one. James was not the one that answered the boy. '' Carlos Logan his mom is a Lawyer and his dad is a doctor. He did not have like a fun child like youth. He never could play because he was at his mom her office. So he started to read and learn. Because he didn't have another option. And now he just likes it because he doesn't know any better. '' Brooke said toward the two boys. That made everything different. This boy never had a youth. '' And that is why he stays here with James. Maybe he will have a little bit fun while he is here. '' Brooke said again. Kendall and Carlos looked at James. It did not bother James that his only cousin never had a youth. But Kendall and Carlos would try to help this pore boy. The wanted to give him everything he didn't have. The Latino and the blond were now happy with Logan. They didn't mind it in the first place but right now it was even better.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Brooke walked towards it and opens it. Their he stood there new '' Friend '' Logan. Carlos and Kendall looked at him as he walked inside. The boy was pale but not to. He had dark brown hair and his eyes were also dark. He didn't look like a total nerd. Even his clothes were nice. Logan walked up to James. '' He '' Logan said a little bit shy. James waived at the guy. Carlos was the first that was excited and he walked towards Logan. '' He Dude I'm Carlos and I am James his friend. It is really nice to meet ya. '' Carlos said a little bit too happy maybe. Because Logan looked a little red. Then it was Kendall his turn to meet the boy. He was nicer and more quiet. '' Hello Logan it is nice to meet you. I am Kendall also a good friend of James. '' He looked at the pale boy. Those eyes where…. Amazing. Nothing more than amazing. James sighed again. And Kendall only thought : ( This is going to be a long summer )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

This chapter will be in POV. So no * in third person * stuff. Because I find it hard to write like that. BAD ME!

Kendall's POV

After we met Logan he went upstairs probably to unpack his stuff. James didn't like the fact that Carlos was really happy to see him. James always did hate people that are different. That was why he didn't accept Carlos at first. But right now they look like the best friends. Maybe that was the other reason why I wanted Logan to be with us. I was sure that he didn't want to hang around Carlos too much. And James wasn't a option either. So that would mean that he would stay with me. '' I think I'm going to help Logan un pack his stuff. '' I said. Carlos and James were already joking and I felt a little bit alone. Brooke looked at me very happy that I wanted to spend time with Logie. * Yes I called him Logie * I went upstairs and knocked on the door where Logan would stay. He opened the door clearly surprised. He didn't were a shirt and I just couldn't control myself. I didn't know how but Logan actually had a little six pack. '' I'm sorry Kendall right? I did not expect you here. I mean since one of your friends hates me ''. He says with a little blush. This kid was shy but also straight away. '' Logan because James doesn't like you it doesn't mean that I can't like you '' I said. A little smile appeared on his face. He signed that I should come in and I did. The room did already look nerdy. Books everywhere some note books pens and a guitar. '' You play ? '' I ask the brown eyes pale nerd. '' Yes .. you would think that bo I mean girls would like it but no one likes Logan Mitchell '' '' Logan if you was trying to say boys I am ok with that. Actually I am gay myself so why would I hate you''. I knew Logan for a hour at least why did I tell him. '' Yes boys.. people on my school don't like the fact that I'm gay. Plus I am a nerd … Kendall I'm happy to be here in James his house. Not that James is better than the jerks on my school. But in this town I don't have to be careful. '' I looked at him .. I just could not believe him. Why did everyone hate him ? He was amazing. Alright I knew him for a hour now. '' Logan why don't you come downstairs and play some games with us ? '' '' No Kendall … I am sorry but I don't feel good with that idea. James doesn't really like me you know. And I'll rather stay here and learn something. '' '' That is alright. But I will stay here. Maybe help a little bit. Because you deserve my friendship more right now than James does. '' A little smile appeared on his face. And it gave me the happiest thoughts I ever had. When Logan smiled I felt happy. When Logan talked I felt happy. And when he looked at me with those brown lovely eyes he killed me. And yes I didn't know him that well. But he was everything I dreamed of. But I wouldn't tell him that. Not right now maybe never. I would scare him for life. '' Kendall if you stay here I'm not going to do my study work. You know we can just talk a little bit. '' He blushed and it was the cutest thing I ever saw. The biggest smile ever crept on my face. Something that made him blush even harder than before. Not that it was possible because his face was already freaking red. Not even normal anymore. '' Alright.. So what kind of guys do you prefer. '' REALLY KENDALL. Did you just ask him that question. He will hate you .. he will.

Logan : I don't really have a type or something. I like sportive boys… alright I like guys that play hockey. And maybe I have a little love for blonds. ''

Kendall : Well my type of boy is actually nothing like me. I like shy guys and sweet innocent. Because they are not like me. And he can teach me to be more like cute. And I can give him protection against bullies and other stupid thing. I also love and adore dark chocolate brown eyes.

I saw the blush on Logan his face. Deep inside he knew that I was talking about him. I really liked those kind of guys but there was something about Logan that made him stand out. He was different. He was absolutely perfect.

'' Kendall ? Come on we have to go home .'' Carlos yelled from downstairs. '' Alright I'm coming. '' I yelled back at my friend. I took a little paper and wrote my number on it. '' You can text me. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow .. Just the two of us. '' I said while giving him the little note. '' I would love that Kendall. But you should go now. Carlos is going to be annoying if you are not coming in like two seconds. '' He smiled again. Something that made me blush like a maniac. '' Bye Logan see you tomorrow. '' '' Bye Kendall I can't wait. '' And with that I left the room and made my way downstairs.

'' So was it fun with my cousin ? '' James asked with total disgust in his voice. '' It was really fun thanks James. Logan is a really nice guy. Did you know he plays guitar ? '' When I looked at James his face I saw that he didn't knew that. '' Well Kendall … you only like him because you like those kind of boys. Do you have a crush on him. '' '' Well James maybe I have a little crush on Logan. And so what… that boy is perfect. '' And with that I turned around and made my way to the car. Carlos quickly followed me.

The whole drive towards Carlos his house was silent. I didn't want to talk to him. Not right now. He would agree with James. But on what ? I agreed on James. I had a crush on Logan. '' Well Carlos here you go. I talk to you later. '' He stepped out not saying anything but he waved. I was about to drive away when I felt a mobile trill. ''

_He Kenny ( sorry I thought it was a cute name ) this is my number. I see you tomorrow right? I can't wait. Bye x L_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan's POV

It was the first time in a while that I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I still couldn't believe that is was going to hang out with Kendall. Well alright I couldn't believe that I was going to hang out. Nobody had asked me to hang out before. And I was here for like a hour and I had already plans.

_He Logie I pick you up in a hour – K_

A hour ? Oh my god. I've only got one hour to get ready. As fast as possible I went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Alright this wasn't a date but if I didn't look good now there would probably never be a date. Shut up Logan even if you did look good he wouldn't go on a date with me. I jumped out of the shower and picked on of the towels. Not bothering to put it around my middle since no one was going to come in without knocking. I walked over to the closet and looked though all my stuff. Most of it was nerdy. After a 15 minute look at my closet I picked a white V-neck shirt and a skinny jeans in a kind of whine red color. When I looked into the mirror the only thing I saw was ugly nerdy BLEH. But I did look better with these clothes. I'm happy that I bought a couple new shirts and a couple pair of new pants. I've only got 20 minutes to do my hair and actually to get ready. Better hurry up than.

Kendall's POV

I was on my way to pick up Logan. Not that we've got a date but I wanted to look good for Logie. A light grey skinny jeans and a dark plain green shirt. Not very special but It was the best that I could do. I wasn't stylish at all. The only thing Logan had to bring was his guitar. Maybe Kendall could let him play for me

A couple minutes later I knocked on James his door. James opened with a surprised look on his face. '' He Kendall .. you can come in maybe we could play some games. '' he says while walking towards his living room. '' Sorry James I'm here to pick up Logan. '' a little blush appeared on my face. '' He's upstairs. '' I just nodded towards my friend. Of course he never expect this. '' Logan come downstairs and bring your guitar. I wait in the car. '' I shouted upstairs. '' Alright'' He shouted back. That was the first time his voice was loud. '' Well I talk to you later James. ''

I waited in my car for Logan. When I saw him walk to my car it made me smile so hard. Everyone could see that he was about to run. But he didn't. Logan placed his guitar in the backseat. And got his ass in the front seat. '' He Logie ''. He giggled. '' He Kenny '' Now it was my time to giggle. We only knew each other for like 16 hours maybe and we both gave each other cute nicknames. '' So what is the plan Ken ? '' I looked at him while driving. '' Well really simple. First we are going ice skating. And before you are going to say something. I know it is not something you like but.. .after that we are going to a museum or some place that you like. '' '' Kendall I wasn't trying to say anything. Maybe ice skating is fun. And with you it would probably be extra fun. '' Did Logan just flirt.

I was already on the ice. Logan was still standing on the outside. '' Logie come on you have to go sometime. '' He blushed. '' Kenny I've never skate before. Could you at least help me. '' He yelled back. I skated back to my nerdy friend and helped him on the ice. '' So and now take my hand. Because I don't want to leave you.'' He took my hand and we moved slowly. Logan was actually a good skater. Not the best but for the first time it was amazing. '' Logie you are good boy.. If James could see you now '' That was another part. I didn't want to change him but if Logan did something that was really cool James would maybe like him. '' Kenny I wanna try something but if I die… alright you are the best person in this universe. '' '' Logie what do you wanna do ? Because if you thought about killing yourself than NO WAY. '' '' I'm not trying. But I just… Ok I'm gonna do it. '' I looked at him with a little panic in my eyes. I didn't know what Logan was trying to do. But if it could be his dead it must be something dangerous. He skated away very fast. And then it happened. The boy made a huge jump twisted in the air and came down on only one leg. '' OH MY GOD LOGAN THAT WAS AMAZING. '' I screamed still not believing that it happened. Logan the guy that never ever had skate before did some weird stunt. He skated to me and I hugged him. '' I know Kenny not the kind of skating that you like. But I like this way more. It fits me better you know. '' '' I like it when you do it. Because everything that you do is amazing. '' And it happened. I pushed my lips against his. Softly because I didn't want to scare him. He kissed me back. Also soft. We both pushed away and looked into each other's eyes. This was going to be a amazing summer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

After the kiss everything was really awkward. Me and Kendall didn't even talk on the ice anymore. Right now we were on our way to a museum. I didn't even listen to him when he said what kind of museum it was. Not that it really matters. He didn't listen to me when I just asked him if we could eat somewhere. Because he drove straight towards the museum. And that's where we are now. He was about to go out the car but I pulled him back. '' We are going to talk about this. '' I say with a little bit of anger in my voice. '' There is nothing to talk about Logan. I shouldn't have happened. And will you just shut up because we have to go to your stupid museum. '' '' You know what Kendall. I'm leaving. Bye '' And with that I jumped out of the car and ran away. After like 10 minutes I stopped. Maybe not the best plan I had because I really don't know anything about this city. The only thing I have is my phone and 50 dollars because Kendall didn't let me pay for all the things I needed when we were skating. And yes Kendall… did he tell me to shut up ? I should've known that he wasn't any different from the jerks on my school. He probably had a bet with James. That was why he kissed me. I walked a little further. Not because I was trying to get home. I was trying to get away from Kendall. If he found me he would kick me and punish me for being gay. _Alright Logan don't be stupid Kendall is gay himself. _Yeah right.. it was all a lie. And I will never ever trust him or anybody.

It was already night. Like 22:00 if I had to believe my phone. I just turned it off because of the many calls I got from Brooke and even James. Kendall didn't text or call me. Not that it really mattered because I didn't response to any call or text I've got. Where I was ? Yes please tell me that. But it was scary and not nice here. There were some people out. Maybe I was kind of scared but I didn't show it. I walked toward a wall and sat down in front of it.

Kendall's POV

It was already after midnight. Why was I so stupid. I should've gone after him. Tell him I'm sorry for telling him to shut up. But I didn't. I stayed in my car for the whole day. I can't face Brooke and James. Right now I'm driving in our neighborhood. Looking around for the boy that I've lost. Maybe he is in the dark. Alright it was dark everywhere but that was what we called the creepy site of this town. It was the place nobody would come. But since Logan didn't know it… he could be there.

Logan's POV

It was dark and cold. Really Logan it is cold in Minnesota weird right. I sat still in the same place. And then… Yes it was the start of the end of my life. A couple guys went up to me. And yes I was smart enough to know that they had something in their mind. And maybe I should run away. But I also knew that it would make them angry and that it would be worse. The three figures came towards me. Maybe I should run… But something in me told me that I deserved this.

**Look a little boy… all alone. Where is your boyfriend fag ?**

'' I don't have a boyfriend. ''

_Well since you don't have a boyfriend you can help us. _

At this moment I was getting scared. This was worse than everything. I really should have run.

One of the three pushed me up. At this moment I was starting to cry. Normally I was really great at hiding my feelings. But right now I was freaking scared.

**Well Pretty boy. Maybe I know something that makes you stop crying. GET ON YOUR GOD DAMN KNEES!**

'' Please don't let me do it. Please.. ''

And yes it happened. A random weird man was fucking my mouth. Wait.. WAT ! A guy is fucking my mouth.

**Suck you faggot. I thought you liked dick. HAHAHAHAHAHA**

Kendall's POV

I drove around for at least an hour when I saw what I was looking for. But not in the way I wanted to see him. Logan was on his knees. With a d… d …. Dick in his MOUTH. And maybe the next thing wasn't the smartest. I jumped out of my car and walked up to them.

LEAVE HIM ALONE !

_Is this your freaking gay friend. _

No I am not. I am not his friend. He is my whore.

Why did I call him a whore. I turned my head towards Logan. '' Play along. '' I whispered. He nodded slowly.

**Your whore ? **

That is right. I am the only one that can have him. And if someone else wants him than they have to talk to me. So give him back. You don't wanna break the code do you ?

They were whispering with each other. And walked away. Away from my Logan. '' I'm so freaking sorry. You know I didn't mean the thing about you being a whore. It was the only thing that I could think of. '' '' It is alright Kendall. Just bring me home now. '' He said. No emotion in his voice. Of course he is still angry. '' Logie please don't do this. '' '' Don't freaking Logie me. You did this you know. If you didn't hurt my feelings I wouldn't have run away and this wouldn't have happened. '' '' Logan I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. But I was looking for you the whole day. Because I wanted to do something. '' '' What do you.. '' And then I slammed my lips against his. This time not that soft. And he kissed me back. By the time we both pulled away I was getting a call from Brooke again. '' You should go home. Brooke wants to kill me already. '' I said. Logan chuckled. Maybe it wasn't all over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Logan's POV

Brooke wasn't really angry at Kendall. Maybe because he brought me back. I just told her that my phone died and I lost Kendall so I was trying to find the way home and then I was lost. Alright most of that was true but there were also lies. Kendall staid here in the other guest room. I was kind of happy that he went looking for me. But I still blamed him for what happened. Even when I knew that it was my fault. I shouldn't have react like it. But I thought he cared and then he showed me that he didn't. But then again he showed he actually did. Only the thing about me being a whore was still weird. I know that he tried to save me. But maybe I was a real whore. Maybe Kendall thought I was a dirty whore. NO if he thought it he would tell me right. I could ask him tomorrow. Wait no… I need to know now or else I will never be able to go to sleep.

I knocked on Kendall his door. Of course he didn't answer it was 4 AM. _Logan just stop and go to bed. You can ask him tomorrow. _No freaking way. I need to know right now. Because I didn't get a answer I just stepped inside the room. Kendall looked really cute when he was asleep. But I needed to know if he thought that is was a whore. Alright maybe I should trust him and just go away. But a part of me … a bigger part just didn't trust him. I gently shook him. Not that it had any effect. So I did it another time this time a little harder. Kendall opened his eyes slowly. I could see the confusion on his face.

'' Logan ? Is there something wrong ? ''

'' Kendall can I ask you something ? ''

'' But Logi I mean Logan. Couldn't you ask it in the morning. ? ''

'' I would do that but I won't be able to sleep if I don't get my answer. ''

'' Well ask me. I'm awake now so… ''

'' When you called me a whore did you really joke right. Because I did… you know suck a dick. And I just wanted to know if it was a joke. ''

He sat up and gently pulled me in a hug. After the release he said '' Logan it was only to save you. And giving someone a blowjob doesn't make you a whore. And you didn't even want it. Logie … you would never be a whore to me. You are great. Did I answer your question ?''

I smiled at him. There was still a little part that didn't believe him. But this time a bigger part believed me. '' Kenny can I sleep with you. I'm kind of scared to be alone right now. '' '' Sure come here. I'm happy that you try to forgive me. Logan I don't ask for much. But the fact that you will try for whatever we have makes me so happy. '' I smiled at him. It was true. I still blamed him a little bit for what happened. But I also did blame myself right now.

Kendall's POV

The next morning I woke up. A little tired but when I saw Logan cuddled up to me I forgot my tiredness. Maybe this was all going too fast. Maybe we need to slow down. But last night was crazy. And I did understand Logan his fair. He was so sweet and innocent. And everything of that was gone because of yesterday. He wasn't innocent anymore. I looked at Logan. Why was he so adorable ? I looked at the clock. It was eleven … late enough for him to wake up.

'' He Logan. You really should get up. ''

'' I don't want to. You are really comfortable. ''

'' Logan … we need to slow down. This is our third day of knowing each other. I really don't wanna mess up this. So we need to slow down . ''

'' I'm happy you feel the same. If this is going to work than … Well you are my first boyfriend. You gave me my first kiss. And I don't wanna screw this up. ''

I kissed my boy not really boyfriend on his temple. '' Well you better get up. '' I said while getting up. '' Kendall… could we sleep in the same bed. I like being cuddeld up to you. You make me feel really save. '' I couldn't resist him. He sounded so hurt and small. '' Sure Logie. But only if you get up right now. ''

The rest of the day was slow. James went out with Carlos and me and Logan stayed inside. He still didn't play on his guitar for me. '' Logan … about sharing a bed… you know that I don't live here. So it is kind of impossible. '' He chuckled. I actually didn't know why.

'' Aunt Brooke can I ask you something. '' Brooke came out of the kitchen. '' Sure Logan ask me. ''

'' Well I'm having so much fun. And he helped me from my nightmares so could he just stay here for a while. '' Nightmares ? I didn't know about those. '' Logan if it helps you then sure. I'm happy that you've been able to sleep again. '' And with that she walked in the kitchen. '' Logan nightmares ? ''

'' Come Kendall … I tell you when we are upstairs. ''


End file.
